thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
TRG Characters
Looking for a certain character? Trying to see who appeared in what Week? Feeling bored and in the mood to read? Well shucks, buster! If you need it, the sample character page can be found here. Weeks 1-4 In another time, in another place... Week 5 Composer: Trick Conductor: Ampelio Game Master: Lucian Active Reapers: Chain, Pluto, Chime, Ry Support Reapers: Nora, Echo, Grizz Players: Shizuka and Taylor Blake and Kiyuu Alex and Sven Zexy and Waylon Maikae and Kim Week 6 Composer: Trick Conductor: Blake Game Master: Caitlyn Active Reapers: Echo, Natyure, Roob Support Reapers: Nora, Grizz, Chime, Alex Players: Austin and Pluto Lyric and Cassandra Kyrie and Lorieth Miira and Eckles Natalie and D-Cal Tala and Macy Zephyr and Mel Simon and Lyra Week 7 Composer: Trick Conductor: Blake Game Master: Jacob Tutorial Reaper: Grizz Active Reapers: Aoi, Memoria, Setsuna, Madeline, Echo Support Reapers: Twilight, Nora, Fino, Eckles, Chime Players: Athena and Samantha Ayano and Takara Brendon and Thyme Breksta and Kazuya Cade and Sette Cassidy and Masahiko Mardrak and Nero Pollux and Taylor Week 8 Composer: Trick Conductor: Weiss Game Master: Skull Tutorial Reaper: Io Active Reapers: Zeta, Risaku, Chris, V, Yoshifumi, D-Cal Support Reapers: Lisette, Eckles, Nora, Jacob, Gamma Players: Annabelle and Hekateros Cheryl and Lazarus Jess and Takashi Konoe and Violet Vanille and Lucy Mitty and Masaaki Paige and Nate Lurker Other Appearances: ''' Your God and Savior. Week 9 '''Composer: Trick Conductor: Lisette Game Master: Cyrus/Kentchin Tutorial Reaper: Hekateros Officer Reapers: V, Chai, Weiss, Ryan, Howl Actives Reapers: Jacob, Brig, Chester Support Reapers: Aoi, Macy, Nora, Lacrimiel Players: Chime and Sheba Jing and Yasumu June and Shogo Noel and Ivan Madeline and Sam Shibe and Mugino Tetsu and Rei Timothy and Ricard Yukio and Magnolia Evan and Brom Other Appearances: Austin, Caitlyn, Grizz, Maui, Violet Week 10 Composer: Trick Conductor: Raikou Game Master: Stella Tutorial Reaper: Rei Officer Reapers: Tau, Seki, Gritty, V, Ryan, Zyladas Actives Reapers: Maui, Flynn, Ness, D-Cal Support Reapers: Remi, Nora Players: Amaya and Kyona Caroline and Kay Aine and Skit Evangeline and Setsuna Amelia and Calanthe Amaryllis and William Yasumu and Yuushou Other Appearances: Annalise, Grizz, Jing, Miira, Weiss Week 11 Composer: Kei Conductor: V Game Master: Ethan Tutorial Reaper: Kaito Officer Reapers: Jean, Naota, Naruaki, Retro, Seki Actives Reapers: Calanthe, Kin, Sonata, Yue Support Reapers: Amaryllis, Eliot, Pippin, Takumi Players: Aiichirou and Éléonore Aisu and Sasha Daichi and William Garth and Hozen Hana and Hotaru Hellen and Odin Kogasu and Sayoko Holly and Raven James and Lion Juste and Sun Koi and Shi Alma Aodh Noah Rei Other Appearances: Des, Jing, Lee, Yasumu Week 12 Composer: Kei Conductor: Kouji Game Master: Jessamyn Tutorial Reaper: Usa Officer Reapers: Haruki, Howl, Ritsuko, Seki, V Actives Reapers: Amaryllis, D-Cal, Faror, Iris, Takumi Support Reapers: Calanthe, Malcolm, Minnako, Nagito, Sventveith Players: Aella and Mai Altair and Asahi Arisu and Kenta Aya and Myra Juste and Misae Kafu and Miyu Kashi and Luna Rori and Seferino Sen and Tomohito Shion and Yuuna Takashi and Takeshi Izumi Other Appearances: Blake, Carel, Eliot, Hachi, Jean, Jing, Kin, Lee, Ryouta, Sonata, Taylor, Yasumu. Week 13 Composer: Kei Conductor: Jean Game Master: Grizz Tutorial Reaper: Toyo Officer Reapers: Chris, Des, Kaito, Kuroko, Setsuna Actives Reapers: Kazuya, Kyoka, Nagito, Rei Support Reapers: Aya, Emiko, Nora, Pippin, Yumi Cool Guy: Yasumu Players: Adam and Wataru April and Ryotaro Chika and Lt. Gen. Takenaka Hawk and Mazuki Hikari and Ji Kai and Yasei Keiss and Seijirou Tendie and Uso Tsubasa and Yoshito Satsuki Sol Yoshi Other Appearances: Amaryllis, Blake, Carel, Eliot, Hachi, Jing, Malcolm, Lee, Takumi, Vanille. Week 14 Composer: Kei Conductor: Jean Accompanist: Droit Game Master: Clair Tutorial Reaper: Naruaki Officer Reapers: Kin, Tori, Airi, Takumi, Lee, Amaryllis, Hawk Actives Reapers: Nathan, Orion, Sunao, Uso Support Reapers: Akio, Emiko, Nora Players: Chiyo and Tabitha Corona and Kyou Hotaru and Mika Kanon and Kit Mikoto and Sai Naoki and Natsu Seikyo and Sol Shinken and Yamahana Yumeno and Yuji Other Appearances: Cheer, Eliot, Honami Week 15 Composer: Jean Conductor: Yasumu Game Master: Hawk Tutorial Reaper: Takumi Officer Reapers: Cat, Kaito, Mizuno, Nagito, V Actives Reapers: Cheer, Orion, Runa, Shino, Uso Support Reapers: Akio, Nora, Shiori, Sol Players: Anzu and Selvira Celfi and Yuuhi Corona and Ryely Dax and Hisa Kazuki and Mikko Kazunori and Keira Kazuya and Satsuki Lily and Tomoe Kou and Taiki Manami and Rikuto Other Appearances: Aster, Charles, Chiyo, Crow, Emiko, Hachi, Hayato, Hinata, Kirari, Nul, Shunsuke, Tabitha, Yuumi Category:Browse